1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of connecting a wire harness for an automotive vehicle and more specifically to a method of connecting a wire harness disposed between a door frame and a trim cover to various electric devices housed in an automotive vehicle door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A door of an automotive vehicle is composed of an outside door frame and an inside cover plate (called trim cover). A plurality of electric devices such as a power window motor, a door locking solenoid, etc. are mounted within the door frame, and a number of electric devices such as a curtain lamp, a trunk lid open switch, a power window switches, etc. are arranged on the trim cover.
To effectively wiring these various electric devices, the applicant has already proposed a method of using a wire harness disposed on the inside surface of the trim cover.
In the above-mentioned wire harness method, since connectors connected to electric devices housed within the door frame should be connected to mate harness connectors connected to the wire harness disposed on the inside surface of the trim cover simultaneously when the trim cover is attached to the door frame, there exist various problems in that the electric device connectors and the wire harness connectors should be positioned precisely so as to be mated, respectively; the connecting work of these connectors is difficult and troublesome because the worker cannot well see the harness connectors from the outside of the trim cover (because the wire harness is sandwiched between the door frame and the trim cover); it is difficult to perfectly eliminate mulconnections between two connectors mounted on the door frame and the trim cover, respectively. In addition, when the number of conductor pins of the connector increases, since a relatively large insertion force is required to connect these two mated connectors within a small and narrow space formed between the door frame and the trim cover, it has taken a long time, and therefore the productivity was poor.